The Xenomorph hunter
by BlackDragonDevilGod
Summary: Raven had twins, a son and daughter. She took her son, back to her tribe to raise him and ever since then, Yang Xiao Long has looked not only for her mother, but her brother as well. But after years of searching and not finding nothing, she loses's hope, till she finds him at beacon academy. What will he say, how will he react to his sister and why does he have a serpent tail?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone!**

**Yep a new story for you all and this one, is going to an interesting one, a Rwby x AVP crossover. To be honest, this well be my first time taking a crack at something like this and i can only hope i do well. Unlike most AVP stories, i'm going to play for the Xeno team and with them being alive, but only ina small ****portation. So do please, go easy on me with this. As always i don't own Rwby nor AVP.**

**So please, read, review and "What the fuc-BOOM"**

* * *

**Prologue: Family**

Family.

A single syllable word, that holds a lot of meaning.

It can mean a group of people whom you share blood with.

It can mean a certain group of people with a common goal.

It can mean the bond you share with other people.

Like many things, it can mean a lot of different things, but this one is generally used to describe those whom you share blood with. The people who protect you, show you the difference between right and wrong, punish you when you do something wrong and praise you for doing something right.

The people who raise you and teach you about the world around you.

The people whom you can trust with you're life.

A sacred trust formed on trust and love.

The people who support every step of the way.

Even when the whole world turns on you, you can trust you're family will stay on you're side, through thick and thin.

Through good and bad times.

But what happens, when this trust, this sacred bond, is broken?

What happens, when the people you are suppose to be able to trust, break that fragile trust?

What happens, when the people you are suppose to love and trust above all others betray you?

Many, they would break them. It would destroy there trust, their faith in not just them, but everyone. It would destroy their trust in people in general. The pain of betray would weight too much on them and destroy them.

After all, who can you trust, if not for you're family?

However, there are those, whom take a different path. They take there pain and sadness and turn it into rage and anger. They take this pain and either take it out on others, or use it to get stronger and take revenge. This rage burns like hunger, like a fire that keeps burning and burning, till there's nothing left but a hollow shell of a person left.

Then there are those, while distrustful, take upon themselves to try and create a new life for themselves with a new family. Though the road to recovery is a long and hard, filled with hardship but is it not worth it?

The idea of going through another betrayal, would prevent many form even trying.

But, is it not worth a try?

Worth the possibility of going through the same pain again?

Maybe, maybe not.

But what about the "family", the one you trusted, betray you and leave you for dead? Then what about the ones, who you once considered you're worst enemies save you? What if those that save you, don't even know you or are even the same species as you?

What do you do?

For one Zasha Branwen, he knows what he'll do, when he is left behind by his mother and the bandit tribe and is saved by the hive:

Find his TRUE family.

* * *

**Done.**

**Okay, bit of a short and not very meaningful, but i think it works. So yeah, this will be a unique story, as i haven't seen any AVP crossover's with Rwby and i believe this story can really go off without a hitch, so not much else to say, other then stay frosty my peeps!**

**Devil out.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello my lovely peeps!**

**So, once more, this is my first time trying something like this. Okay, this one is going to be a lot shorter then i would have liked, but with how things are going on at home, i ultimately decide to myself**

**"Hey better then nothing, no?"**

**Plus this has been needing to be updated for a LONG time anyway and as such, iv'e give thee the very first chapter and some background on Xero. Not to mention, iv'e had to deal with the fact, iv'e been playing a game of "Keep away" with the signal and this hasn't been easy to work on when you're signal is gets cut off every few seconds and last as long for either a few minutes or hours on end. Been happening for a couple of days now and it's annoying as fuck. So as always i don't own RWBY or AVP.**

**So please, read, review and "What the fuc-BOOM"**

* * *

**Chapter 1: The lost son**

He got up rather earlier today.

Yawning, he shifted his weight allowing the webbing that was acting like his bed, to move a bit as he made to lean up and pop his back a bit. He heaved out another heavy yawn, before he let out a happy sigh at the satisfying "POP" in his back. Jumping of his make shift bed, he looked around, his red eyes scanned over the long, skeleton made like tunnel. Seems none of his sister's are up, neither was queen/mother.

He smiled a little at that thought, a black, sleek tall waving behind him in a happy fashion.

Despite all the pain he suffered when he was with _HER, _but he believed it was well worth it. If he wasn't treated as he was, he would have never met his REAL family. His real mother.

His real sisters.

Even if they are aliens, who cares?

He doesn't.

Grinning a little, he looked down at his sleek black arms and long, sharp and very deadly looking claws/nails. A lot had changed about him, ever since he left _HER _and found mother/queen. Both his arms were shattered and all but destroyed when _SHE _left him behind to endured the wrath of vengeful villagers for a crime he wanted no part of.

He cried, begged not to be hurt, that he wasn't with them and he wanted to part of it, hell he even tried to warn them before hand. Sadly though, his pleas' went un heard and uncared for, till he was beaten to near death. No, actually he would have been beaten to death, had they not arrived. His sisters and mother to come to his rescue and slaughter the bastard's. He should have been scared at seeing his mother and sisters for the first time, but he wasn't. He instinctively knew they meant him no harm.

They had slaughtered the villagers and destroyed any and all evidence that the village even existed, before taking him into their care.

Mother/Queen had personal taken his broken body back to the hive and used her own fluids to not only heal his broken body, but to make him one of them. A hybrid of human and serpent. Though the humans once called their kind:

Xenomorph.

Not that it really mattered. As the humans had ripped Mother and sisters form their home world and through a deadly, long and bloody battle aboard some metal carrier, they ended up on this planet after crash landing onto it. They told him much of there home planet, it was similar to this world, only that their were no giant metal things and these _humans, fauns _and _Grimm _running around.

Nor did it have the wooden contractions either.

Nor did they have _clothing _which he told Mother/Queen simply, he wasn't going to be walking around without them. Despite not understanding it all too well, she let him scout out some clothes for him to wear.

Despite them getting torn to shreds every time he spars with his sisters.

Never the less, the lay out of the land, along with the watery pools, was similar to their home world and this old metal built cave, severed well to put the hive here. Back to the point, he'd been transformed into a human/serpent hybrid, with the sleek black exo-skeleton covering his broken arms, replacing the upper portion of his hands to his shoulder to be cover in black like skin and his finger nails into claw like. He retained his five fingers, but they were longer and bonery then his human hands.

That and with the addition of a long and very threatening looking sleek, black tail. One that had a deadly looking pointy end that can and has been used to kill, quick and effectively. His mother/queen's natural fluid had also granted to him, super human speed, reflexes, strength and agility. His skin was a lot thicker and his body over all was much sturdy then any human's and he was able to climb up the walls easily, just like his sisters and with his sense of smell, could smell who was firend and foe. His eye sight was dialed up to eleven, along with all his other sense's.

Which also included allowing him to see in the darkness of the tunnel, one of many that made up the hive.

Seeing no one else was up, he decide now would be a good time as ever to go out for a morning walk. He made his way through the tunnel, his tail wrapped around his waist.

Maybe he'd get to kill some wandering Grimm or bandits too. Despite their general uselessness, they were good for making more sisters and of course, good for sport. Seeing once one could reach them first before they either:

A.) Got away form their home and escaped the dense forest.

B.) Killed themselves due to not wanting the 'Monsters' get them first.

COUGHPUSSIESCOUGH

Or C.) One of them got to them and stole their kill.

Now one might be worried about his lack of sympathy for his fellow man, but one must remember:

He was ABANDONED, throw away like trash by his own moth-the one who gave birth to him and beaten to near death for a crime he didn't even want to be apart of. So naturally, he didn't really care if he hurt or killed humans or fauns. Plus they threaten the hive.

All threats must be killed.

He wanted, no NEEDED to protect the hive. Protecting the hive, meant he protected his family. Form what mother/queen told him, their hive was different form many others. While other queens, treated her children as slaves and workers, THEIR mother/queen treated them as her ACTUAL children and not as slaves. The fact mother/queen took him, a human, in when she didn't have any other reason, other then simply out of the kindness of her own heart, only reinforced his desire to protect the hive.

He smiled a little, maybe one of _her _people would come snopping around and he get to hunt them down like the animals that they were. It may be a bit of a pipe dream, but hey, he could dream, couldn't he?

Walking toward the entrance, he was about to breath in a huge breath of fresh air, when a voice cut him off. Calling him by a name he never, EVER wished to hear again.

"Zasha?"

**Line break**

"How'd i get stuck with this?"

Thought one Qrow Branwen, as he flew in bird form, toward a supposedly abandoned Atlas military base. It was in the middle of no where, on the boarder between Atlas and Mistral, a nice little spot between the ice coldness of Atlas and Mistral never ending spring like weather. This mission was for old Jimmy, but Oz asked him to look into it.

The mission itself, was originally a simple retrieval for an old piece of Atlas military hardware. Something Ironwoody felt Qrow wasn't in the need to know and the man who was _risking his neck_ was in the NOT need to known. Naturally the two almost came to blows, till Oz stepped in and made it quite clear to old Jimmy:

Unless Qrow knew what he was looking for and why, then he would't do it.

Very reluctantly, Jimmy told them it was, a signal jammer, meant to be used against the White fang but due to it's deadly applications was shut down and destroyed. Or at least they thought so, till they discovered the prototype was still intact, at an old base that was overrun by the Grimm. Though it was a hutch that it was still intact. While for once, Qrow agreed with Ironwood, he wasn't going to risk his neck on a mere hutch.

Regardless of the tinyest chance of it being there.

Information, whether you get it or not, can be a double edge sword. Very dangerous in the wrong hands and not getting it, can lead to disastrous has terrible consequences. A fact Qrow knew all to well, especially with Salem and her ilk running around. Raven did too, till she ran away and the idea she had the spring maiden in her camp but no real concrete evidence, made any and all attempts to find out was nothing short of suicide in Qrow's mind.

The wrong information can and will get people killed.

However Oz asking him to do this, was the only reason Qrow agreed to do it. But Qrow asked, why could't Atlas personnel handle it then. The answer they got is what REALLY got Qrow more then willing to do it. The REAL reason why Qrow was doing this.

"We found you're lost Nephew."

That and that alone, was the reason Qrow was looking into this. If there was even the smallest chance he'd find his nephew, the one Raven abandoned in his time of need, he'd take it.

Landing down near the entrance, Qrow made to enter the abandoned facility when he saw the very person he was just thinking about. Red eyes met faded pinkish ones, as Qrow mouth hung open, he could only say one word.

"Zasha?"

* * *

**Done.**

**Welp, like i said, i bit shorter then normal, but hey better then nothing, i am right? Anyway, as you can tell, Xero is going to be a bit of a dunder head, as he was raised by the Xeno's, but he still retains a few things form his time with Raven. So expect some simple things, get put WAY out of context, such as the whole "Fluid" thing.**

**Nothing else left to say, so...**

**Devil out.**


	3. Tribute

**Hello everyone.**

**Bad news, my grandma's in the hospital and the doc's say she has only hours, maybe days left before she goes to join my grandpa. I was there all day ****yesterday and she was talking to the old man, so i know what that means:**

**Her time has come.**

**I'm going again today, so before i go, i'm writing up this small tribute to her. This song i believe is most appropriate for it. FYI all my stories will have this page on them, so don't be surprised by it.**

**Here we go.**

* * *

**Last Goodbye by Dead By April:**

_Like a closing door, I'm slowly shutting down_

_Like a falling leaf, just waiting for the pound_

_Don't even bother, nothing can stop it_

_Tried my best, but I just can't help it_

_It will take a lifetime before I love again_

_You will see me die before I love again_

_Say my last goodbye_

_Say my last goodbye; Goodbye; Goodbye_

_Say my last goodbye; Goodbye; Goodbye_

_All the broken pieces' shattered all around me_

_They've been lying there since the day that you left me_

_My last chance to fight against her_

_Tried my best, but I can't break her_

_It will take a lifetime before I love again_

_You will see me die before I love again_

_Say my last goodbye_

_Say my last goodbye; Goodbye; Goodbye_

_Say my last goodbye; Goodbye; Goodbye_

_Say my last goodbye, goodbye_

_It will take a lifetime..._

_It will take a lifetime..._

_Before I love again_

_You will see me die before I love again_

_Say my last goodbye_

_Say my last goodbye; Goodbye; Goodbye_

_Say my last goodbye; Goodbye; Goodbye_

_Say my last goodbye yeah_

_Goodbye_

* * *

**Goodbye Grandma.**


	4. Trailer

**Hello my peeps!**

**Yeah this story hasn't been forgotten, just being plagued with the worst thing ever:**

**WRITER'S BLOCK!**

**So i decide to try and make a trailer for this story. Something that'll show it's not forgotten and give you all a preview of what's too come. To be honest, i usually have no plan for my stories, they grow as time goes on and as the chapters play out in my head, but this one is REALLY way out there but i'm not giving up on it. **

**Just having a bit of difficult writing this, as this story is both unique in nature and hard to write. Hard to figure what can fit and what doesn't, so if you all have any suggestions for this story, i'm willing to listen as i could REALLY use some outside ****influence and ideas. So as always i don't own RWBY or AVP.**

**So please read, review and "What the fuc-BOOM"**

* * *

**Trailer: The Darkness Creeping Into Our Souls**

**Song: Cr****eeping In My Soul by Cryoshell**

_The scene turned form static to show, a young boy beaten and bloody all over. His arms were broken and he could barely see. Despite this, he could make out several black, sleek figures slowly __approaching. Hissing lowly, the largest of them all, slowly and gently picked the bloody boy up and vanished into the darkness._

**I see your face before my eyes**

_The small boys eyes, the light in them seemed to flicker a bit, as he closed them._

**I'm falling into darkness**  
**Why must I fight to stay alive?**  
**Heroes falling**

_The scene changed, to show a long and empty cavern, with serpent like creatures crawling along the walls, with one human following them_

**Wake me, can't you hear me calling? (Calling, calling, calling...)**  
**Out of darkness, they come crawling**

_The human was none other then the boy before, with new...attachments. Go was Zasha Barnwen and in his place was Xero the human/Xenomporph hybrid._

**Here I am**  
**I am lost in your land**  
**And I hope you will be**

_The scene changed to show, a bandit running through the dense and dark forest, running form a monster._

**Creeping in my soul**  
**Shadows fall, let me out**

_The scene stayed the same, as the bandit made a huge mistake. He turned around and looked. However despite seeing nothing, when he made to run more_

_SLECH_

**Hear my call**

_The last thing the bandit saw, was a pair or red eyes, glowing in the darkness in an unholy way._

**And I'll always believe**  
**Creeping in my soul**

_Meanwhile, Xero, merely looked stoic as he careless and uncaring tossed the man's body away. Leaving it for the Grimm to feast on_

**I fade away into the night**  
**My eyes are closing in**

_The scene changed to show, a wounded Ruby slowly walking along the path with one of the warrior Xeno's supporting her. Xero walked in front of the pair, as one of his sisters hissed at him._

**Shadows are fleeing from the light**  
**My nightmares can begin**

_The scene didn't change, as Xero merely regard the Xero with a look and nodded. Yes his mission was to protect the hive, but Ruby was family and family protect one another._

**Wake me, can't you hear me calling? (Calling, calling, calling...)**

**Out of darkness, they come crawling**

_The scene changed again to show, members of the White Fang firing at the Xeno's, as they scaled the walls. E__xpertly dodging the dust rounds and slicing through the faunus without mercy._

**Here I am**  
**I am lost in your land**  
**And I hope you will be**

_The scene didn't change, as one of the leaders started to yell, only to go silent as a sleek black tail tip, priced his skull form the back and thrust'd out of his mouth, his eyes widen in horror. Many others all screamed at seeing the __gruesome and bloody display. The body was through aside by none other then Xero._

**Creeping in my soul**  
**Shadows fall, let me out**  
**Hear my call**

_The scene changed again to show, Raven arriving back to her camp, completely destroyed._

**And I'll always believe**  
**Creeping in my soul**

_The scene didn't changed, as Raven looked around, trying to figure out what happened, only for her to raise her sword out of pure __instinct and_

_CLUNG_

**(I got to find my escape and get out of this black hole**  
**('Cause justice in the world is hard to find)**  
**(Time has come, got to make up my mind)**

_Raven fought off her attack, only to look shocked at seeing her former son sliding across the ground, digging his claws into the ground and glaring at her with red eyes. _

**(No matter how deep or remote I hide)**  
**(All my thoughts seem caught up inside)**  
**(Creeps from the deep's gonna be freaking up your mind)**

_Quite as a mouse, he raised his clawed hands, as Raven ready her sword._

**(Creeps from the deep's gonna be feeding off your spine) (Spine, spine, spine...)**

**Here I am**  
**I am lost in your land**  
**And I hope you will be**  
**Creeping in my soul**  
**Shadows fall, let me out**  
**Hear my call**  
**And I'll always believe**  
**Creeping in my soul**  
**Here I am**  
**I am lost in your land (Here I am)**  
**And I hope you will be**  
**Creeping in my soul (I'm lost)**  
**Shadows fall, let me out**  
**Hear my call (I'm lost)**  
**And I'll always believe**

_The two stared at one another and soon charged at one another, resulting in a loud_

**Creeping in my soul (Soul, soul, soul...)**

_CLUNG_

* * *

**Done.**

**Okay, a bit different form what i ****usually do, but hey what can you do? So hopefully you all enjoyed this trailer and hopefully, this show you all this story is infact not dead, just merely blocked on what to write next.**

**Till next time my peeps:**

**Devil out.**


End file.
